Summer Camp
by LoserParty
Summary: Millie is an ordinary girl wishing for a good summer. When her parents tell she has to go to a summer camp...she doesn't take it to well. With in the first day she meets plent of kids (Includes cast from IT, Stranger things and other shows/movies) (Finn wolfhard, Millie bobby brown, Noah Schnapp, jaeden lieberher, Sadie sink)


Millie's POV

Finally it was summer vacation. No school. No mean girls. No bullies. Just relaxation and fun with family. Is what I thought it would be. I just got home from school, I walked in the door and greeted my litter sister Ava and my dad, I walked into the kitchen, my mum turned around and said "Millie you and your sister are going to a summer camp" I froze.

"What?" I returned

"Your father and I are going on a business trip and with out anybody to take care of you here... your sister has already accepted" she added

"Fine, not like I had anything better to do, when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning" my dad answered

"So you better get packing" my mum said

I rushed up to my room. I can't believe they'd do that to me on such short notice. I grabbed a suitcase from my closet and started picking out clothes. Soon I was done packing, I had a shower and went to bed.

My mum came in and sat herself at the end of my bed, I pretended to be asleep. "Hunny, I'm sorry. It was short notice on the business trip for us and it was short notice for you and your sister."

"Why can't we stay with Charlie?"

"Because he's all the way back in England" she said softly

"Whatever" I turned around

"Who knows maybe you'll make some new friends" she left my room

I felt bad for being mad but I couldn't help it. Summer camp isn't relaxation. Especially when you don't know anyone.

Slowly I felt my eyes grow heavy and soon I was drifting to sleep.

I opened my eyes, realising the brightness from my window I shut them again and groaned.

"Come on mils!" Ava ran to my room. At least she was excited. "Mom told me to wake you up, get dressed, they're packing the car already" she jumped on my bed

"Ok,ok. I'm coming. Just stop jumping"

She laughed and left my room. I got out of my bed and got ready, had a shower, brushed my teeth and got dressed. I went down stairs to have a small bowl of cereal, then dragged my bag down stairs and to the drive way. Dad placed the bag in the boot and I got in the car. "Everyone have everything?" Mom asked

"Yup" I said and Ava nodded fiercely

"Ok let's go" dad then said.

The drive was a long one, almost three hours. Finally we got there. We passed a wooded gate saying camp woodchuck. What even was a woodchuck?

We parked in a parking lot filled with cars, busses and kids. There were three entrances, one which said junior (4-12), one with senior (13-18) and one with Camp councillors

"We have to take Ava to the office, will you be ok going to the office yourself?"mom asked

"I'm 14 not 4, yes I can" dad gave me my bag and I left them with a small hug. I went to the office which was filled with kids. One girl I noticed with short bright orange hair and the bluest of eyes. She must be new too otherwise she wouldn't be in the office. She passed and we made eye contact, she gave me a small smile. I was next. "My name is Millie Bobby Brown. I'm new"

"Most kids who come to the office are new" the lady said. I looked down, a bit embarrassed. She handed me a sheet. "Your in cabin 11, the map is stapled on the other side, enjoy your time here"

I walked away. I followed the map to an area with around 30 kids. The cabins surrounded the area in a large square of 12 cabins. I saw a cabin marked with he number 11. I started to walk to it when someone bumped into me. They made me drop my bag. "I'm so sorry" he said I looked up to the tall boy, he had long black curly hair, his brown eyes stared into mine. "No I- I'm sorry" I reached down to pick up my bag, as did he. We picked it up at the same time. I smiled "thanks"

"No problem, uh, I'm Finn" he held out a hand

"Millie" I shook his hand. Someone called Finn's name

"I have to go, sorry again" he ran off to a group of boys

I turned back to cabin 11 and went inside. I was surprised to see the girl with short orange hair from before. "Hey" she said un packing on a bed.

"Hi... oh um I'm Millie"

"My names Sophia"

I noticed only three beds in the room. The other across from Sophia's has unpacked clothes scattered across it. "Who's our other roomie?"

"Not sure, I haven't met her yet"

As if we had summoned her another girl with bright orange but long hair came in. "Hey guys, you two must be my new room mates. I'm Sadie" she shook both our hands "and what's your names?"

"My names Millie"

"And mines Sophia"

"Millie, Sophia. Got it" she said happily "so you guys are new right?"

We both nodded. "Ok, that's ok I'll show you around once your all settled"

"How long have you been coming here for?" I asked

"For one I love your accent and I've been coming here every summer for 4 years" she answered

"Wow that's a long time" Sophia said "what happened to your other roommates?"

"They turned 18, this is the first year with new roommates. How old are you two?"

"I'm 14" I answered

"16" Sophia said

"I'm 16 too" Sadie said

I laughed "I'm the youngest"

The two girls laughed too. I placed my bag on the one bed left, the one next the window looking out to cabin 12

Sadie showed us around the camp, we had dinner in the hall then went back to our cabins. The sun had set, we all sat on our beds talking about the big bonfire tomorrow night, to welcome the new campers. Suddenly boys shouts came from cabin 12

"Hey Sadie?" I asked

"Yeah?"

"Who's in cabin 12?" I asked curiously

"Ugh the boys, they're really annoying sometimes, are they wrestling again?"

"Sure sounds like it" I said as a thud came from the cabin.

"Ugh" she groaned and got up "come on" she left the cabin and we followed. we went to cabin 12, Sadie didn't even bother knocking, she aggressively opened the door we stood in the door way to see 6 boys in the cabin and two boys on the floor wrestling. I recognised one of them, it was Finn!, "seriously Finn, Jack!" Sadie said

"Oh hey Sadie, did ya miss us?" A dark skinned boy said

"Totally Caleb"she said

"Oh you've got new roomies, guess Lili and cami hit 18" another boy with blond curly hair said

"Yeah, boys this is Sophia and-"

He was cut off by Finn "Millie" he finished

"You two know each other?" The boy Sadie called jack said

"we met in the open area earlier" Finn answered

I awkwardly smiled as all the boys looked at me.

"Oh introductions" Finn said "this is Jack, Wyatt, Jaeden, Caleb and our newbie Noah"

Me and Sophia gave a small wave

"Anyway, can you guys shut up, we're trying to have a conversation." Sadie said

"We can't not wrestle, it's a tradition!" Jack shot back

"I'm sure your "tradition" can quiet down" she said

"Fine" Jack whined

"Thank you" we went back to our cabin

"They're cute" Sophia said as Sadie shut the door "what?" She laughed "So how do you know Finn again?" Sadie asked me

"He bumped into me on my way to the cabin"

After that we chatted for longer, soon the camp councillors came around and called for lights out.

The two girls were out like a light but for some reason I could not sleep. I herd a tap on the window. I looked up to see Finn looking down at me, I got up and slid open the window.

"What are you doing?" I whispered harshly

"I saw you were awake" he whispered back

"You spying on me?" I grinned

"No, I just came out and passed your window and saw you awake, anyway, I was gonna go for a walk, wanna come?" He asked leaning into the window.

"I'm not gonna sleep, so why not." I slipped on my sneakers and quietly left the cabin and met Finn out the side

"Ok let's go" he said taking out a flash light

We walked into the woods, Finn turned on the flashlight. He was wearing shorts and a black shirt. I was wearing shorts and a green singlet. "Ok the ground gets rough now so be careful" Finn warned

"Ok"

It was a warm night and I had no idea where we were going or what we were doing with a guy I met earlier that day. "Where are we going?" I asked

"You'll see" he said

"Are you taking me somewhere to murder me?" I half joked

"No" he chucked

I stumbled on a tree root

"You alright?" he asked

"Yeah I'm fine"

"And were... here" we walked out to a lake, the moon light hitting it created beautiful reflections

"Wow" I stood frozen in awe

We walked out to the wharf, he took his shoes off and sat down on the edge of the wharf letting his feet touch the water, I did the same. "This Is beautiful" I said

"Yeah, I come here every first night of camp. See that, over there" he pointed across the lake " that's the juniors campsite"

"My sister is there" I said

"Oh yeah, whats her name?"

"Ava. Do you have any siblings?"

"Older brother, nick. So what's with your accent did you move here from England?"

"Yeah, I grew up there, last year we moved here because my mom and dad got a better job option"

"It's always about the parents huh"

"It really is, I was supposed to have a fun summer, but no my parents had to go on a business trip and-" I stopped realising what I said "not that this isn't fun so far"

He laughed "your acting like me on my first day. Now I've been coming here for 5 years"

"Wow, this camp must be pretty good" I grinned

He smiled back. "So how old are you anyway?" He asked

"14, you?"

"Im 15 turning 16 soon"

"Wow, why is everyone older than me?" I chuckled

We sat there in silence for a while just looking out to the water. "We should probably be getting back now" Finn said

"Ok"

We walked back with out the flashlight. We stopped at the front of my window. He was about the walk away when I stopped him "hey Finn, thanks."

"Goodnight Millie" he walked to the cabin.

I snuck back in the cabin and got in bed and finally slept

 **A/N: Hey guys hope you enjoyed the first chapter just letting you know that other characters will be introduced that may not be celebrities and that I also might not always be able to update every day. Again hope you enjoyed the chapter stay tuned for the next**


End file.
